Disturbing The peace
by Zoeyscares
Summary: She became much more then just another helpful face at the hospital...but when things get complicated. Will she and the rest of the gang be able to handle it? Yes...it is a ChaseOC. [Ch.5 now up!]
1. Interview and pickles

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything related to House MD. I do own anything else that is NOT in the series.

**A/N**: I have loved House for a long time; this is my first FF for this series. I hope it goes well. I'm, about it though. I don't know. This will turn into Chase/OC eventually I hope. So then now... Review?

She sat in his office quietly; this isn't exactly what she thought of when Dr. Cuddy said he would be with her in 5 minutes. That was about 2 hours ago. Legs crossed she sat politely with her hand folded together in her lap, she took this time to look around his office. It was fairly nice, nothing she hadn't seen before. This was her third interview as an assistant, and she hoped that this was worth the hours she had been waiting.

"Hello...my name is Diana Colbert….no that doesn't sound professional…" She was running through her introduction to the man she was meeting. Looking at her watch she noticed it now marked hour number 3. Picking up her things she stood up.

"Man I must've looked like an idiot standing—"

"No, talking to yourself and insulting yourself just makes you look plain crazy. But aren't we all!" Diana watched as the man with the cane hobbled into the office, she raised her eyebrow.

"Are you Dr. House?"

The man suddenly stopped mouth gaping open, "Wait! Is this House's office? My lord…I must've turned myself around. Isn't that a shame?"

"So you're not Dr. House…"

"Ms. Colbert I realize this is an interview but do you honestly believe that if you have been waiting for 3 hours that the man who walked in would be someone else OTHER then who you were waiting for? Who do you think I am…Cuddy?"

"Well…I…ugh…Wait Dr. Cuddy saw me 5 minutes earlier then scheduled"

House propped his feet on top of the desk, "Well you know what they say 'the early bird---"

"Catches the worm…" Diana responded confused. House looked up at his ceiling.

"You sure it that…I could've sworn…"

"Dr. House…"

"…wasn't there like dogs…."

"Dr. House, excuse me…"

"…barking and…"

"DR.HOUSE!"

"I'm right here Ms. Colbert, you don't need to yell"

"Obviously I made a mistake coming here…"

"Oh now…can't have you running off crying…Cuddy will have me working clinic for the rest of my life, which I hope is just today. Anyway…why exactly are you here?"

Diana sighed and sat down across from him and handed him her file. House shook his head and pointed to his computer and whispered, "…Emaiiil…"

Diana rolled her eyes and then continued.

"My name is--"

"Diana Colbert, YES I know this…you graduated 3rd in your high school class, honors all the way through business school, went pre med afterwards and suddenly dropped out of all your classes…wow. Now THAT intrests me…but again, why are you here?"

"I was told…by Dr. Cuddy that you needed a new assistant"

"Well she also said I was going to be in my office in 5 minutes"

"Why weren't you?"

"3 hour marathon of General Hospital, you think I became a doctor through reading…HA. Reading is overrated, watch actors do it…learn a lot quicker"

"Wow…so do you need an assistant…or not?"

House leaned forward and narrowed his eyes toward Diana, "What's your opinion on pickles?"

"I don't like them"

"Perfect you're hired"

Diana stared blankly as House stood up grabbing his cane and walked to the door.

"You start tomorrow, and tell Cuddy on your way out I'm through with the ass kissing"

Diana opened her mouth to respond but he was already halfway down the hall. She closed her mouth and then took her things and made her way out of his office.

**-Ch. 1 Fin- **

_**Preview:**_

"_I take it you're new?"_

"_I like her"_

"_Why do I get the feeling that I've done something horribly wrong?"_

**A/N**: So there is Chapter one. Please Review! I'm working on Chapter 2 right now.


	2. Her job not her life

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anyone from the show HOUSE MD. But I do own everything else not in it.

**A/N**: Thank you all SO much for reviewing. I know it was a short chapter but I was very happy to see you all enjoyed it. It is what keeps me going. Anyway, here you go. Chapter 2! Review please!

* * *

It had been the most exhausting week Diana had ever experience in her life and she knew what exhausting was. Dr. House did not give her a break, and if she was on one she was still doing work. How could one man have so many unfilled files? It was **_completely ridicules_** she thought. What the worst part was, she wanted this job and he knew it, he knew it that he used it against her. He wanted her to suffer, make her leave, but she wouldn't give him that pleasure. 

House on the other hand could really care less about anyone was thinking at this moment. He was on level 15 of Tetris, and he was not going to let anyone make his glory fall. Biting his lip he was about to make enough points for level 16 when his game boy was suddenly snapped shut. House looked up to find Cuddy standing next to him.

"You know you just had to ask if you wanted to make my blocks come down"

"Do you WANT another complaint against you?"

"I'm sorry what are we talking about"

House stood up and walked over to his bookshelf. Cuddy glared and followed him.

"We are talking about the girl you hired as your assistant who is working her ass off, on hardly ANY sleep or breaks doing things that YOU should have done months ago!"

House shrugged, "I swear I put those files away, but it's a tortured romance, they couldn't leave my desk. It's kind of like Romeo and Juliet without the suicide"

"House I am--"

"You'll what, threaten me over some girl YOU sent me to hire for a job a monkey could do, and you mad I'm putting her to work! Sure"

"This is NOT some job. She is a medical Assistant and you're treating her like some secretary."

"I don't need a medical assistant. I have goonies who do that for me, three of them need I remind you--"

"And when they are doing a case? You have other responsibilities to this hospital, and Diana. She is a very intelligent woman, just because she didn't finish all of her Medical Practice doesn't mean she can't be a good asset to you."

"Yes…because only having half the knowledge is great in my book"

Cuddy put one hand to her forehead and then turned to walk away, before stopping and coming back.

"Just…give her a break. She needs this job, and she'll be good for you…and please…give her a break"

House walked over and pinched Cuddys cheek, "Oh mother goose sure" He walked over to Diana's desk. She was completely engorged in work to notice him by her. He smiled and dropped his cane on her desk, causing her to jump up scared. She looked around before looking up seeing House next to her.

"Christ you scared me"

"Well, if you wanted to be on first name bases I should tell you my name is Gregory"

"You scared me…"

"As I can see, anyway, go away."

"What?"

"Go…be gone...Shoo, you're on break, 30 min of absolute nothing"

"Ok…"

House nodded before leaving. Diana put down her pen and stood up from her desk. She didn't know why she was suddenly off the hook from her work. She hadn't said anything to anyone; she doesn't discuss her job with anyone…well maybe her friends but they don't come anywhere near here. Grabbing some money she headed to the vending machines and got some snacks. She walked back to the staff lounge, where she noticed 2 of House's 'Goonies' as he called them were all seated together. They were all too much involved with themselves to notice her come in.

"…why is she even here, not like she has any medical experience. What on earth is she going to do here? Pretty sure not learn anything"

Cameron rolled her eyes and bit her apple.

"Chase don't be mean, so what if she didn't finish like us, House hired her, so she must be here for a reason" Chase scoffed.

"Yeah he hires with GREAT reasons--" Chase stopped and looked at Cameron who was looking behind him. Diana apparently had walked in on a conversation not meant for her ears. She cleared her throat and Chase turned around to see here standing there. Cameron stood up from her seat and walked over to Diana, she held out her hand.

"You must be House's new assistant, hi I am--"

"Allison Cameron I know, and you're Robert Chase, House has me handling your files from now on. I know you who are."

Chase sucked in a breath, man she must not have been happy. Cameron gave a sad smile, "I'm sorry about what--"

"Don't worry about it, I mean like Dr. Chase said right? I have to learn things here in order to understand my job? Now if you'll excuse me…I'm going to get some water and then you two can finish discussing my poor work habits"

Diana walked over and picked up water from the fridge and went straight pass both doctors not offering a second glance. Foreman walked in and looked at Diana, "I take it your new?" Diana let out this angry growl as she pushed past him.

Chase let out of a breath.

"Well that went well"

Cameron shot him a look and sat back down, "Don't you ever care about anything?"

Foreman sat down, "What was that about?"

"Don't ask…" Both doctors replied

* * *

"So she left med school, I want to know why…" 

Wilson put down his newspaper and looked at House, "You want to know everyone's business, can't you accept the fact she just didn't want to finish?"

"No one spends that much money on school just to give it up. Something happened in that girls past and I want to know what"

"Are you going to ask her?"

"Too easy"

"And you can't do that why?"

"Takes the fun out of the James Bond stuff"

Wilson cleared his throat and sat up straight in his chair.

"Well I don't think you have time for that because here she comes"

Diana burst through House's office doors and dropped a large stack of papers on his desk. House looked up at her and then back to the papers.

"I know that you had a temper, but really Diana…must the papers have to witness this, I mean therapy is a lot of money these days"

"House…this is not the time. I have work to do, do you need anything else?"

"Yes the reason why you left med school"

Diana looked at Wilson and then back to House eyes wide.

"WHAT IS THIS?"

Wilson jumped in his seat as did House by her sudden outburst but she kept going on with it, "Interrogate Diana day! I'm TRYING to do my job, what else can I do! I didn't come here to give you my entire life story, I'm here to work"

"Well as your boss--"

"As my BOSS you will tell me what I need to get done in terms of this hospital and your job. My background is not an option to set out on this table right now"

She crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow, ""Is there anything else Dr. House?"

House shut his mouth and looked at Wilson. Who gave him the look at said _don't look at me_ he looked back at Diana.

"No…that's fine, you can go"

She nodded and walked out of the room closing the door behind her and going back to her desk. Wilson turned to House.

"I like her."

House studied Diana for a minute as she was getting all the new files on her desk in order. She looked up at Dr. House and then turned her attention to the room and answered it.

House turned back to Wilson.

"Me too…"

**Ch.2 Fin**

**

* * *

**_**Preview**_"_I apologize, it was out of line"_

"_Are you asking me out?"_

"_I never expected that…"_

**A/N**: I hope you all enjoyed it. Review! I have Chapter 3 written already. :)


	3. Apologies and Fights

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of the show House MD; I do however own anything that is not in the show.

**A/N**: Thank you all once again for the reviews. I am actually quite pleased with this story. I forgot to warn you all that the story jumps, ahead in time a lot. So each chapter is separated by a big lap in time. Just my way of pushing it forward. And thank you for the ideas, I actually have chapters 1-6 written and I don't want to change much happening, doesn't mean I didn't like the ideas

I love this story. I'm quite proud of it. Actually I enjoy writing House more then anything. He reminds me of my Physiology/Bio teacher I had. Anyway, enough rambling. Here is Chapter 3! Enjoy.

* * *

It had been almost 4 months now since Diana had started her job at the hospital. Things seemed to be going smoothly. House still tried to get information out of her whenever possible but she just smiled and politely handed him his work and left. That just made him more curious. 

The team had been more open to her also. She was now friends with all of them. Especially Chase. It was now two months since the incident in the lounge, Diana still remembers the day that Chase came to apologize. She was just about to leave; he was working a double on a very head thumping case.

**Flash back**

"_You got a minute?" Diana looked up to see Chase leaning against her door. She looked around her room and opened her mouth to speak, not finding words she stood up and offered him to sit._

"_Um...S-sure"_

"_Thanks"_

"_Does House need something?"_

_Chase smiled and shook his head before resting against the chair. _

"_No…um...I came here…Bullocks this is a lot harder then I thought"_

_Diana smiled and crossed her arms…he was coming to apologize. _

"_Chase?"_

"_I'm sorry, I apologize…I was out of line. What I said about you--"_

"_Was disrespectful yes, we both know that"_

_Chase laughed and looked down before meeting her gaze again, "I should've taken the time to get to know you first…It was wrong to assume, and I hope that we can be friends…seeing that House doesn't plan to get rid of you anytime soon"_

"_Not until he knows what he wants" She said under her breath rolling her eyes._

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Ha-ha. Oh nothing, just rambling mean things about House under my breath"_

"_Welcome to the club…but anyway, I apologize…friends?" he held out his hand across her desk. She thought for a moment before smiling and shaking his hand. _

"_Friends"_

"_Great now that this is settled, I must be off" He stood up to leave, "No more avoiding me now"_

_Diana laughed and gasped, "I wasn't avoiding you!" Chase rolled his eyes._

"_Righhhht. I know, I would want to spend every waking moment in my office also"_

_Chase began to walk out of the room. Diana called to him_

"_Goodnight Chase…tell House I'll be back tomorrow"_

_Chase kept walking and raised his hand with his back to her, "Will do!"_

**End Flashback**

Diana walked with the current patient's background history in her hands. House had told her to do a check so that in case any one of his people forgot to get something he would have it. She opened the door to where they were meeting. He was discussing all of the patient's symptoms but stopped when Diana walked in.

"Don't mind me…I just have the history for you guys"

"Well isn't that just sweet, well hand it over"

House took the file from Diana and glanced at it.

"Hmm…mmm…HMMM…interesting" Every stared at House with raised eyebrows.

"What is it?" Chase asked. House looked up.

"What huh? Oh. Says here she had a child when she was 15…Diana…" He closed the file and walked over to her and placed a hand on her forearm.

"Is that why your here…you had a baby when you were 14 and doped up on weed?"

Diana laughed, and brushed his arm away, "House I would rather have you discuss the patients history rather then your own…because we all know your real name is Georgia"

Chase turns away to hold his laugh. Foreman also placed a pen to his mouth holding in his laughter, Cameron was just in shock."Is this all you two do?"

House smiled as Diana left the room, "Boy is she a riot"

"Dr. House don't you think you just give up, she obviously is not going to tell you anything" Cameron asked.

"Where's the fun in that!"

"Yeah, its bovious she doesnt want to tell you anything

"I'm sorry Dr. Chase, whats that?…Want me to call Daddy? Have him buy it off her"

Chase shut up. Foremon rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Shouldn't we get back to the case at hand…her condition is getting worse…"

"That's because…her…is a he…"

"But you just said in her records the history…and--"

"So I lied…had to think of something, anyway, do a full body scan…we will see just how woman this thing is…"

* * *

"So it doesn't bother you…that he tries to get information out of you?" 

Diana laughed as she sipped her drink; she and Chase had decided to go out for drinks since the case was solved. Who knew one man…could try to be so much woman it was killing him.

"I'm so used to it Chase, it doest bother me now, he knows when I want to talk to him I will. Just like with everyone else"

"What about me? Trust me?"

Diana smiled and placed a hand on top of Chase's

"It's not a matter of trust…everyone has skeletons. I'm just not ready to deal with mine yet"

Chase smiled and squeezed her hand, "Well when you are ready…"

"Thanks"

Chase took a sip of his beer and then wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"So, was he right, pregnant at 14 while addicted to weed?"

Diana laughed and shoved Chase; he responded and pulled her into a hug. After they were settled down, Diana still laughing, a man came up to there booth.

"Hello Chase"

Chase eyed the man, "Mark" Diana turned to face him..

"You're Diana Colbert right?" Diana laughed

"Depends who is asking?"

"I work at the hospital along with you two, I'm in x ray. We've have not been formally introduced, I am Mark Swanson" he held out his hand. Diana set down her drink and took it.

"Diana Colbert, now what can I do for you?"

"Well I was wondering if I could possibly get a date from such a pretty lady such as yourself."

Chase clenched his jaw and rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his beer he turned away, getting up from the booth, "Excuse me…"

Diana stared confused and watched him leave and Mark take his spot. Which was completely rude, but she dismissed it. Paying her attention back to Mark she shook her head in confusion.

"Let me get this straight? Are you asking me out?"

"Course, you're a beautiful girl?"

Diana was worried about Chase, but happy, leaving meant he was jealous, testing her theory she got out a pen and wrote a number on it. Handing it to Mark she got up.

"That's my number, call me tomorrow, I should be free Friday, if you can't reach me, you know where I work, I'm sure we will touch base again"

"You're a doll"

"I guess, well excuse me"

Grabbing her coat she walked out of the bar and went outside. Chase was outside leaning against a wall. Looking up at the sky.

"Chase, what the hell was that?"

Chase looked back to the approaching Diana.

"I figured you two would've like some privacy"

"So you just leave? That was pretty rude."

"He was asking you out!"

"So! Support would've been nice!"

"Well did you say yes?"

"Why does it matter, maybe I did, So what?"

"There, I'm happy for you…go shag the bloody bastard"

Diana shook her head in disbelief; she couldn't believe he was acting this way. She suspected that they were both becoming attracted to each other, even Cameron noticed this, but CHase was being very unclear with how he was acting. Though it seemed like extreme Jealousy toward Mark.

"You're being childish; I have never ever, EVER made comments when your girlfriends made passes at you"

"This is different"

Chase began walking away from the bar back to the parking lot. Diana rolled her eyes and went after him.

"How so? What now that men make a pass at me I cant make decisions?"

"You don't know Mark"

"And I didn't know you! You were the rudest person I ever met when I came here, now look at us"

"Exactly"

"Chase come on"

"Have a good night Diana; make sure Mark tucks you in"

Chase got into his car and drove away. Leaving a very upset Diana in the parking lot. Getting into her car she put her head on the steering wheel. This wasn't how it was suppose to happen, she wanted to make him jealous but this was too much.

"Why do I get the feeling that I've done something horribly wrong?"

Shaking her thoughts she reached into her purse and took out a bottle. Opening it she began to shake as she tossed one of the pills into her mouth. Taking in a deep breath and started her car and went her way.

**Ch.3 fin**

**Preview:**

"_Something obviously happened"_

"_That's what girls do!"_

"_Then let's talk"_

**A/N**: Well there you go everyone. Even though the relationship seems weird between Diana and Chase I don't think it is. If you think about the time they were friends it's normal for a attraction to come up. Hell who isn't attracted to Chase

Review!


	4. One on one conversations

**Disclaimer**: I down own anything related to House MD. Just the things not in it.

**A/N**: Here is Chapter 4. Thank you for the reviews, I don't know when I am going to update anytime soon, my dog died this morning and it's still a tough area to be on right now. So I am going to try and do what I can to keep everyone happy…I hope you enjoy this Chapter.

"You should talk to her"

"Not my problem" House told Wilson as he chewed his lip while playing his Game boy.

"What because she hasn't told you a thing about her life you suddenly dropped interest in her when she doesn't respond to your cruddy remarks anymore…House please"

House looked up from his game and then over to where Diana was. Something did seem off about her, she wasn't like this a couple of days ago and then suddenly her whole self esteem level dropped. No one knew what was up. Then he also had Chase….his sudden outbursts in the past month were growing increasingly annoying and he wouldn't tell anyone what was wrong either.

"What happens when two people are both upset at the same time?"

"What? You think this has something to do with Chase and Diana? Wait a minute…scratch that"

House turned to Wilson

"Why would there be a Chase and Diana?"

"Look you didn't hear it from me; something happened about a month ago at a bar, and now both are extremely depressed"

"Hmm...Interesting"

House stood up from his desk, clicking his game boy shut. Wilson stood up also, "What are you doing"

"I'm going to talk to her"

"No you aren't"

House turned and looked at Wilson confused, "But Wilson…you just told me to…mixed signals my sweet not good"

Wilson sighed, "I'm just saying…don't bring that up, it's probably a sensitive subject for her"

"Ok. I won't"

"You …won't?"

"No. course not…" He started to walk away, before stopping and smiling, "But…the doesn't mean she won't"

Wilson rolled his eyes and sat back down reading his newspaper. House walked across the way to Diana's office and she looked up to see him walking toward her. She stood up and grabbed a box to be put in the corner. House came in.

"Don't you knock" Diana asked sorting through the box. House looked confused and peered back and forth between the hallway and Diana.

"You don't have a door"

Diana rolled her eyes and went back over to her desk.

"I am almost done with the records of your recent patient and will have then in your office tomorrow and what--"

"What's wrong?" House suddenly asked.

"What do you mean what's wrong, nothings wrong, I'm fine, I just--"

"You're not fine, something obviously happened, plus you're pulling that rubber band on your wrist like you're going to kill it, and you only do that when something is bothering you"

Diana instantly let go of her wrist. She sat down, "It's Chase…" House laughed and hobbled over to her desk.

"Well I'll alert the media, course its Chase, and tell me something I don't know"

"Wait. How did you-…never mind it's you. I don't know…we went to a club, this guy hit on me. Mark, asked me out Chase got mad; we said something's, the end"

House laughed and went to sit in her chair in front of her.

"My my…two doves swooning over each other…wait Mark…you don't mean Mark in x ray"

"What are you talking about…and who cares if it was Mark in X RAY?"

House made a gag face and put on his best impression of the fab 5, "Darling you could do SO much better"

Diana rolled her eyes.

"I don't know what to do"

"Talk to him"

"He hates me"

"OH…no one hates you, your to cute to hate, Chase is being a man, just like you were being a woman when trying to make him jealous"

Diana went to say something but stopped. House put on a house face and stood up.

"Look, Chase is in clinic right now. Go find him"

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"I'm not…I am just sick and tired of you two wasting good happy time in my department"

"You're so weird"

House smiled, Diana stood up and went walking out of her office, House stood up, "Did he abuse you?" Diana turned laughing.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Your father? Did he abuse you when you were younger? Come on; give me something to work with?"

"Sorry Charlie, that's not it"

House snapped his fingers in defeat and mumbled something under his breath before returning to his office; Wilson put down his newspaper and laughed at House walking in.

"So she left I am assuming to find Chase?"

"You are right my young pad wan"

"But still nothing about her past"

House leaned back in his chair and brought his fingers up to his lips.

"The force is strong in that one…"

"Excuse me Nancy? Do you know which exam room Chase is in?"

Nancy smiled and checked her charts before turning back to Diana.

"He is in exam Rm. 4 honey, just down the hall"

"Thanks a bunch!"

Diana walked down the hall and went to here she found exam room 4. She peaked inside and she could see Chase talking to a patient. It was a middle aged man. Diana bit her lip; she didn't want to intrude on whatever was going on. Many residents passed her and gave her strange looks. She politely smiled as they walked by. Looking in the window she saw that the man was getting ready to leave so she made her way to open the door.

"…now take these to the pharmacy and they will give you a prescription, and if you give me the card I will make sure Dr. House gets it A.S.A….what are you doing here?"

Diana closed the door and politely made a sad smile and walked over to Chase.

"I'm sorry excuse the interruption…" She went to whisper in Chase's ear standing next to him, "We need to talk"

"Now! I'm with a patient," he hissed, "It will have to wait"

The man interrupted then, "Excuse me…you are?" Diana pulled back from Chase and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Diana Colbert, Dr. House's medical Assistant" The man smiled.

"That's wonderful, Dr. Chase has a small gift from me to give him, and Dr. Chase …I am sure Ms. Colbert can give it to him, since I am sure she will be seeing him after this"

Chase let out a frustrated sigh and put on a smile, "Sure…why not. Think you can do that Ms. Colbert?"

Diana smiled and took the card, "Why not"

The man got up from the patient bed and then got his coat, taking the prescription form he walked over to the door, "Thank you Dr. Chase, and thank you in advance Ms. Colbert"

"You're welcome Mr. Harris"

"Remember Jerry, twice a day"

The man smiled and nodded, "Will do Dr. Chase, goodbye"

As soon as he left the room Chase went over and shut the door. Diana walked over ad sat on the bed. Chase was looking over reports, "Diana what are you doing in here?"

"House sent me…"

Chase looked up confused, "What…why?"

"Because…he is tried of us…not being us…so he wants us to figure it out and resolve it"

"There is nothing to resolve"

Diana laughed, "That's Bull shit and you know it! You're still mad at me!"

"Well you obviously haven't been speaking to me either"

"Chase come on…this can't be about Mark"

"Oh yes, Mark, the wonder guy, I Hope you guys had a great time shacking up"

Diana jumped off the bed and put her hands on her hips, "is that what this is about, me being with Mark? Chase open your eyes…there was nothing going on with me and him!"

"But you said yes to his date?"

"So what! We went on one date! ONE! My lord, you're so thick headed, I was trying to make YOU jealous!"

"But…why would you--"

"Because! That's what girls do! We make boys jealous because we're upset we can't be with them, Chase. Are you that blind? I want to be with you. My god, this isn't some school girl crush, do you know how jealous I used to be when I saw you with those girls, wishing that…that it was me you cared for…at least for one night. But obviously there is nothing anymore."

By this time Chase said nothing, Diana stopped yelling and there was complete silence. Diana had tears coming out of her eyes by now. She wiped her eyes away and smiled.

"Well now that I got my emotions out I have enough courage to do what I should've done all along"

"Oh yeah...And that was?"

Diana walked over right up to Chase and stared into his eyes.

"This…"

Pulling his mouth to meet hers, she kissed him. First Chase was surprised and she was worried when he didn't respond. She was about to pull away when he suddenly grabbed her face to bring her to him more. After about 2 min it seemed, they pulled back, course they were both gasping. Diana rested her head against Chase's and smiled. He then tucked some hair behind her ear and smiled back.

"Well…. I never expected that"

Diana and laughed pulling him back to kiss her, Chase gladly accepted, he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. Suddenly the door burst open and both flew apart. House was standing there.

"When I asked for you to make up, I never meant in the exam room, besides, Cuddy's office is MUCH more comfortable, you guys have 3 min before I send the 3 year old in, then YOU can explain to he mother what is going on"

House shut the door and Diana laughed, hiding her head in Chase's chest.

**Ch. 4 Fin**

_**Preview:**_

"_By ramming your fist in his eye?"_

"_It was nothing…I was high"_

"_Why didn't you tell me?"_

**A/N**: Review?

And keep my mom and dad in your prayers…our dog Scully was like there third child. They lived for this animal. And we don't know why she died or how either. It just happened.


	5. Too Far?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything House MD

**Authors Note**: Sorry for the long delay. A lot of stuff happened after my last update. But here is Chapter 5. Enjoy.

* * *

"So is he any good?"

Diana scoffed and got up from her chair, "I am NOT having this conversation with you"

"Why not…if one of my peoples is with my other people. I would think I deserve to know from one of the people if the other person involved is good"

Diana sat on the edge of her desk and stared at Dr. House.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just--"

"Please…just humor me"

House smiled and rested against his cane, "Well it depends on what you want to ask, if you're asking me if I am good, the answer is yes"

"Do you hear what comes out of your mouth?"

"I speak it don't I?"

"Yes but--"

"Obviously I have some point to make when I say it"

Diana shook her head, "Why do I even bother"

House lowered his head to meet her gaze, "So tell me…is he any good"

Diana picked up her purse and walked around him, "I wouldn't know House; he hasn't cooked me anything yet"

House stood in the hallway yelling back, "It's been over a month and a half and he hasn't cooked for you…" Wilson came up beside House in the middle of his call, "…I hear his muffins are delicious!"

Wilson raised an eyebrow, "What were you two just gabbling about?" House shrugged his shoulders.

"I was talking about making food, no idea what was on in her mind"

"Ahhh I see, ok. You have Clinic duty"

"So…on a mission from god?"

"No just Cuddy, but she wants you to finish your hours today"

House raised his hands over his face, "Well masser. Let's be on our way, I hear the tribal mating call!" Then pretended to sing, Wilson just rolled his eyes and walked down the hall with him.

* * *

"He didn't!"

Diana laughed and drank her coffee, "He did Eric, he did". Foreman and Cameron where in the room with her as she told them about her encounter with House.

"Was he talking about…cooking Cameron asked raising an eyebrow, Dian shrugged.

"No clue…though he did say something about muffins in my oven"

They all laughed, then Eric cleared his throat smiling, "so…have you…you know…'cooked' for him?" Diana rolled her eyes.

"No. I have not 'cooked' for him. Nor for anyone else for that matter. I guess…I just haven't met the right one yet"

Eric rolled his eyes and got up, "Well if you ever want to know what he is like ask Cameron here, they had a go at it once" Cameron stopped laughing as did Diana. Diana didn't know what to say…Chase never said anything about sleeping with Cameron. All these questions were running through her head.

"W-wait…w w what?" Cameron shook her head in defense.

"Diana it was nothing"

"Well obviously it was something, you guys slept together? How come he never told me?"

"I asked him not to"

Eric mouthed _Opps_ behind Diana to Cameron who rolled her eyes.

"I was high! I took a patients drug, I thought I had HIV and I wanted to live a little…and I kind of forced Robert into…sleeping with me. Not that he took advantage of me. In any case it was the other way around"

Diana shot up, "Wait you thought you had HIV! Does Chase have HIV?" Suddenly Diana started to hyperventilate. She felt like she couldn't breathe. Eric rushed over to try and calm her down my rubbing her back and speaking slowly.

"No. no…look it was a long time ago. It was nothing…Cameron and Chase are just friends" Suddenly Cameron and Foreman's beepers went off. They looked at Diana.

"It's Chase" They all rushed out of the room.

* * *

"What happened here?" House asked as the cops were taking statement from everyone. The x ray room was a disaster. One of the cops came over to talk to everyone. Diana hugged herself.

"Apparently there was a brawl in here between two co workers. A _Mark Swanson_ and a _Robert Chase_" Diana closed her eyes and house smiled; he turned to look at Diana. She looked up and let out a groan.

"It seems our lady friend over here has a knight in shining armor, what exactly happened?"

"Don't know until we get the witness statements, we assume two men talked, then things got out of hand, luckily there was no patient in the room, the one, Robert was coming in to retrieve some print outs"

Cuddy walked up to the group and went over to House, "You obviously know he will not be returning to work for at least a week. I sent them both home"

House made a mock gasp.

"Our Chase? In trouble for being Diana's knight in shining armor? No!" Diana walked over to Cuddy.

"Look I didn't know any of this was going to happen--"

"I know Diana, but I will advise that you either end what is going on or fix this, because if there was a patient in there. It could have been very bad"

"I understand…"

Cuddy nodded and then turned back to House, "My office in 5 minutes, we need to discuss this."

"Aw mom…but we were getting to the good part!"

"House…"

He smiled and she walked away. House walked over to Diana who was looking at the scene; there were so many broken glasses and trays, utensils all over the ground. He sighed and shook his head, "You know this was about you"

"I know…"

"Go"

Diana pushed past everyone and went to her office to grab her purse. She walked to the parking garage and got into her car and sped off to Chase's

Diana waited patiently at his door, he didn't answer when she knocked the first time so she banged on it again.

"Open the door Chase!"

She heard him from behind the door. Listening to the locks become unlocked she let out a breath, when the door opened though she took another breath in. Chase looked horrible…least his face. He stared at the ground. Diana walked in putting her stuff on the table and then turned her attention back to Chase. She brought a hand to his face, he twitched away but she held him in place.

"Stop! Let me see…" he gave up and looked at her. Chase had a nasty shiner around his right eye, and a bruised cheek. There was also a cut on his check and lip. Diana shook her head.

"Mr. Macho?" She walked over into his kitchen and got out a bag, Chase followed.

"I was defending you!"

"By ramming your fist in his eye?"

Chase stood in his living room with his hands on his waist trying to remain calm, though he was extremely pissed. One because he was probably suspended from work for a good amount of time, but more because the reason of the fight is mad he got into one.

"Diana…he called you a slut, I was not going to let him get away with that"

Diana put some ice in a bag and walked over handing it to him; she sat on the couch letting her hair out of her ponytail letting it fall freely. Chase put the ice to his cheek and sat next to her. He laid his head on her lap. She stroked his hair and tried to calm him down.

"Chase…I love that you became my shining armor against Mark…but really, it was a bit to far, I don't want you jeopardizing your job…for me. I've dealt with assholes before, and I will still be able to now"

"I'm your boyfriend…it's my job"

Diana smiled and looked down at him, "No your job is to cure the sick…me…I'm just an extra bonus for you" She leaned to kiss him; Chase pulled back and winced laughing. Diana rolled her eyes.

"Don't tell me your stomach is bruised?"

"Would you think I was a bastard if I said yes?"

Diana smiled and kissed him again, "No…but I will tell you next time just avoid him, or make sure someone is with you at all times around him. I may not like the guy…but I don't need anyone's death on my plate" Chase laughed and nodded. Diana relaxed against the comfort of him, but something was bugging her and it was eating her up inside. She needed to know right now…

"Chase?"

"Hmm?" He asked trying to sleep.

"Why didn't you tell me you and Cameron slept together?"

Chase opened his eyes instantly and he sat up, "Who told you that?"

"Eric kind of blurted it out…and Cameron confirmed it…"

"It was one time…it was a mistake…well not a mistake…just…something that wasn't really planned"

"She was high right?"

"You asked about it?"

Chase sat on the opposite end and put his head in his hands and shook his head.

"I wanted to know…I didn't expect it to happen, Eric was making a joke and it just escalated"

"But you were talking about my personal business behind my back?"

"No! I'm doing what I thought is right, asking you about this! It's not like I went around the hospital and asked every member of the staff if you had sex with them hoping it was touch and go! Should I have reason!"

Chase stood up, "What! NO! Course not! Is that the type of guy you think I am?"

"I don't know what type of guy I think you are right now, you're not being rational! I was asking you a question. We're supposed to trust each other!" Chase gave a big laughed and stood up before turning to face her.

"Oh that's nice…real bloody nice to bring trust into this argument. We have been together what…a month and a half and friends for months before that? And I still know NOTHING about you. Besides what you tell me, I don't think you're being quite fair in this relationship. Huh what about you're past? HUH, any men you want to cop up to..."

"Stop it…"

"…Un planned pregnancies…"

"Stop it…Stop it" She stood up; she could feel herself losing control.

"…what mommy and daddy not good to you?"

"Don't talk about them!"

"…What mommy? What was your mother so much of a whore--?"

And that was all he was able to say before he was slapped across the face. Diana stood up, tears running down her cheeks. She was breathing terribly and hissed and spit out her words.

"Don't ….DONT…you DARE…talk about my mother like that"

Chase looked into her eyes and says he has deeply hurt her; she wiped her eyes and walked over to the table next to the door. Chase went after her.

"Diana wait!" He grabbed her arm but she shoved him away

"Don't….don't touch me"

Taking her things she walked out of his apartment and slammed the door, making him flinch.

She closed the door behind her and tried to breath, going into her purse she got her meds and popped a pill in her mouth and swallowed it, trying to calm down. She finally left his apartment…she needed to speak to the only person who understood her.

* * *

"Don't think you can hide from me you dragon"

House was at his desk, when his door flew opened. He looked up to find a very distraught and hurt looking Diana in his office. House turned off the game and stood up. He walked up to her; she burst into tears and attached herself onto him. He didn't know what to do…he wasn't use to this kind of behavior…females weren't what he majored in.

He helped Diana into one of the chairs and then sat in front of her on his desk. He gave her a Kleenex and she wiped her eyes.

"Jesus Diana, I thought Chase was the one who got beat up…" Diana laughed and then tossed her Kleenex into the trashcan.

"3 pointers…so gave up your dreams to play basket--"

"I think I need to talk to you House"

"About? What Chase--"

"You wanted to know about my life…"

"Well I wanted some things--"

"If I talk to you…not as an assistant…but as a patient…"

"Yes…"

"You wouldn't be able to tell anyone. ANYTHING…what would you say to that?"

"I would say …'then let's talk'…"

Diana let out a breath, "Where should I begin?"

"The beginning"

"Ok…My name is Diana Colbert…and I am 27 years old…and I think I'm dying…"

**Ch. 5 Fin**

_**Preview:**_

"_It was all a mistake"_

"_I can't tell you, it's not my place_

"_Please…I love you"_

_

* * *

_

**Authors Note**: Review?


End file.
